


Audio Journal - Dr. Eric Marksman

by Faironiangirl



Category: Undertale
Genre: Hybrids, Mentioned Pregnancy, Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faironiangirl/pseuds/Faironiangirl
Summary: Dr. Marksman is a geneticist who finds himself heading a hybridization project to study the gestation and development of human/monster hybrids.





	1. Entry 1 Journal 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be reletively slow going at first. I'm going to update every week but with school and homework I may fall behind at some points. However, I shall strive to never let this fic stagnate for longer than necessary. Hope you'll enjoy your time with the doctor.   
> P. S. I do not own any of Undertale other than my own experiences playing. However I do own all my characters including Eric and his colleagues.

Personal journal Dr. Eric Marksman.

Entry 1 journal 1.

Lucian has suggested I keep an audio diary so I won't always have to find him to rant at when I've got something on my mind. I don't really think this will help, a recording device is not my first choice in conversation partners. But I suppose I don't really give Lucian much of a chance to talk once I get going do I?

Truthfully we're both feeling a bit nervous about this new project I'm to head. Mark- I’m sorry. Mr. Lowlen informed me of this yesterday, and later today I am to be given the details. A little more warning would have been nice sir, but I suppose he's always been impatient and impulsive. At this point all I know is that it involves genetics, obviously, and will be top secret. So I likely shouldn't put too many details into this diary.  
*Click*


	2. Entry 2 Journal 1

Entry 2 Journal 1

Well . . . I was right. A project such as this is . . . morally grey might be the proper term? It would not be so bad if I knew why this was occurring. But apparently Mr. Lowlen does not find it necessary to inform the lead scientist of a project what exactly the findings of said project shall be put towards beyond ‘betterment of monster/human relations’. I can think of dozens of better methods to smooth the path towards coexistence, and playing Russian roulette with their genetics and our own is not one of them. At least this has been coordinated with the monster government, and all participation is to be consensual on the part of both carriers and donors. If not then I would have seriously been questioning Mark's qualifications as my superior and his mental state, more than I already do.

Lucien will be working under me on this project, which I am glad for. Seeing as other than him I know the rest of my now colleagues only in passing. Although Lucien is well acquainted with two of the medical team. I believe he said their names were Maria and Catty? Catherine? In any case he says they are quite competent, and I trust his judgement.

I still wish I could go back into that office and interrogate Mar-Mr. Lowlen over where this research is going. If only he wasn't “unavailable at this time”. The possible reasoning behind this project is bothering me. As a geneticist I can see the immediate answers that might be gained through this sort of research, and I won't pretend that monster genes don't intrigue me. Do they even have DNA? . . . However! Our company would not begin such a lengthy and costly experiment without an end goal in mind. There must be something more. . .  
*Click*


	3. Entry 3 Journal 1

Entry 3 Journal 1

I met the volunteers today. They were quite nervous, and I gather my “welcoming speech” did not help matters any. I may have been a bit more blunt than I normally would be when speaking of the likelihood of harmful, potentially fatal outcomes. In fact several of my now colleagues stated they felt I was too harsh and should have eased the subjects into it. Omitting details so as to make them more comfortable. However, I disagree. With the experiments we are to conduct I must assume anyone who willingly volunteers their body to this project is a rationally thinking adult who can handle a bit of hard truth. Besides which, it will only make things messier to try and hide or omit facts about the life expectancy for them and the offspring they will produce. And if they cannot handle that they may die or be rendered infertile, than what were they doing volunteering in the first place!

*Sigh* In a way I am glad I was put in charge of this project. Those imbeciles would have kept those people in the dark no matter how many complications may have arisen. Sometimes you need to be blunt to get your point across and hurting others with your words can be inevitable. Even Lucien is too soft and cares too much about others’ opinions of him and his work. He hates being seen as the villain, but I simply don't care. Like me or hate me, I'll still do my job

Speaking of, I've rambled on past my break time. Back to work for me.

*Click*


	4. Entry 4 Journal 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop leaving typing up these chapters until the day of, would be alot less stressful if I just transfered all the chapters from paper to digital all at once then slowly updated, but I dont think I'll learn my lesson.  
> Any way, thank you to all that read this, please leave a comment if you have something to say and I'm likely to reply.

Entry 4 Journal 1

It has been around a month since my last recording. Granted there is not much to report which is a good sign. The fewer noteworthy occurrences at this early stage, the better. As it is my colleagues and the volunteers seem to have adjusted well to the lab conditions, and the medical team have reported no signs of complications thus far. It appears that the project is going rather smoothly.

As for my colleagues themselves, there are a few I enjoy the company of and-  
Hey Eric! Have you seen my reading glasses?

*Sigh* No Lucien, I can truthfully state I have not seen your reading glasses recently. Why? Did you lose them?

No I didn't lose them. They went missing and I can't find them.

Isn't that the definition of what it means to lose something?

I don't lose things, things go missing!

Of course Lucien, but do you really need your glasses right now?

Yes I need them, have you seen what they put in the small print of these documents in the footnotes and addendums? All the finicky details, loopholes, and verbal pretzels they twist their words into? Of course if I can't find my glasses you could always read the entire stack aloud for me so I don't miss anything important.

No, no. I'll help you search. Just let me turn off the recorder.

*Click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also does anyone know how to do italics on this sight?


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 5 Journal 1

Mr. Lowland has made his first appearance in weeks to announce that we will be having guests in 2 weeks time from our sister project. Previously I was unaware of the existence of said project, but apparently it has been running for a good 3 months longer than ours. What I have been told is that it mirrors our experiment to create and analyse hybrids and their physiology. However the roles are reversed in that their carriers are monsters while their donors are human. As such I suppose it is unsurprising that that project is headed by the monsters’ own royal scientist, and I am glad. Dealing with emotional human volunteers is challenging enough for me without the added complexities of monster biology, physiology, and culture.

I am relieved that there will be actual communication between our two projects. Knowing Mr. Lowland I wouldn't have been surprised to discover the monster scientists were as unaware of our existence as we were of theirs.

That being said their imminent arrival also holds some promise of satiating my own curiosity. I've seen and interacted with a number of monsters, and their variety in form and feature continues to intrigue me. As does their ability to interbreed easily whereas for most species of such differing appearance it would be out of the question. The most common explanation is magic, and while a monster’s body is primarily composed of the stuff that does not answer all my questions concerning the mechanics. Why does the carrier monster's magic not reject magic so different from it's own? Does a monster's magic signature serve a similar function to a human's DNA? Perhaps our guests will be able to shed some light on the matter. 

*Click*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking this long to post. I won't give empty excuses, but with the return of my journal and my parents' nagging I am back to update once more.

Entry 6 journal 1

    I have just had the pleasure of meeting and talking to our fellow scientists from the sister project. I shall call them G and S for security reasons. I was quite impressed by what I found when researching their track record. Though, seeing as the monsters were released not too long ago there is not much, what I did find was well documented and thorough. Luckily Mr. Lowlen seemed aware of the significance of this visit and did not make a fool of himself by strutting around and interrupting me and I actually managed to have a productive conversation with our guests. I feel I have found a kindred spirit in G, as we both prefer a professional environment in which to work. S on the other hand, though competent enough and able to follow my and G’s conversation came across as quite childish and lax. He refused to call me Dr. Marksman, preferring Doc and “Dude”. And took every opportunity to poke fun, especially when it came to wordplay. If I hear one more “you really ’hit the mark’ Doc” or “You’re a real ’straight shooter’” joke. *Sigh*. But I digress. All in all it was a productive meeting, and if I read G’s body language right I may have another ally in mitigating Mr. Lowlen’s _forgetful_ tendencies.

    Unfortunately, all has not been well in the lab proper, as we have become aware of a jokester in our midst other than the wordplay wonder. They have kept their activities away from the actual laboratories and important storage rooms, and as such the practical jokes have not posed a threat to the experiment. However they are still in poor taste, and as soon as the perpetrator has been identified they will be given a firm talking to. I mean really, who puts a person's reading glasses in a fish tank? I will admit that some of the situations resulting from the various traps concocted by our resident boggart have been rather, amusing. Especially those involving cameras and glue. Although if any more of Lucien’s knick knacks go missing he may actually lose his temper. But this would be jester should be expecting some form of retribution and so will have no sympathy from me. Even worse, however the experiment itself has hit the first major snag. Several of the volunteers have miscarried as the monster magic did not properly bond with their genetic material. One such instance was almost disastrous as the uterus began to dissolve. I must make a note that slime monster magic requires further precautions than were taken. Click


	7. Chapter 7

Entry 7 journal 1

 

It has been a peaceful couple of weeks. The volunteers that have made it this far have been reported healthy and in relatively high spirits, Mr. Lowlen has yet to make another appearance and, thankfully, the glitter bombings have ceased.

 

There is not much for me and my fellow geneticists to do at this point in the hybrids’ development save attempting to predict potential catastrophes. Still, while I would like to be more involved than just waiting for reports, handling paperwork, and for some reason being the go to complaint desk, it is nice to have something of a break. There is still quite a ways to go before the project even truly begins, so I shall enjoy the quiet while it lasts.

 

    Dr. Marksman?

 

    Dr. Facet. What brings you to my door?

 

    Please, call me Marie. Well I was noticing that you don't seem too busy.

 

    Actually, I am currently in the midd-

 

    -And Mark mentioned you might appreciate something to do.

 

    Did he now?

 

    And since my contract does not allow me to bring in more help I thought we could solve both issues by-

 

    Wait just a moment Dr. Facet

 

    -It would give you a great opportunity to-!

 

                                 *Click*

 


End file.
